mafia42fandomcom-20200214-history
Gameplay/General
Frequently Asked Questions *'How do I start the game?' :: Download Mafia42 on the Play Store or App Store and log in with a Google or Facebook account. Select and enter an appropriate channel and play a game in a game room. You can create a room by pressing the New Game button on the top left-hand corner. The Rank channel can be accessed by players level 20 and higher. *'I want to see the game rules.' :: You can refer to the tutorial and game information to learn basic game rules and find out about the different types of occupations. The tutorial and game information can be found in the Settings on the top right corner of the screen. *'What is the difference between a Normal and Ranked game?' :: In Normal games, the win/loss of a game is recorded but there is no change in Rank Points. In Ranked games, the win/loss of a game is recorded and it affects your Rank Points(an objective index of proficiency). A loss lowers your RP and a win makes your RP higher. Ranked games can be played by users who are Lv.20 and up. *'How do I get an icon?' :: In Mafia42, there are hidden missions apart from the game. Each mission has a different condition, and an icon is rewarded if you fulfill its conditions. Icons are located in your profile and you can set your main icon. The conditions to acquire an icon are secret, so you must find them on your own. *'How do I access the store and what can I buy from it?' :: The store is the second button on the upper right corner of the game screen. You can buy general game items, nameplates, skins, gems and Lunas from the store. In the store, there is also a Refinement Center in which you can enhance gems. Lunas must be additionally bought from the store. *'What is the difference between Rubles and Lunas'? :: Rubles can be earned by playing games or completing daily quests. Lunas are a form of paid currency which can be bought at the store. *'I can't receive the reward for the daily quest.' :: The daily quest reward can only be received on one account. If you have already received the reward on another account, you do not receive a reward even if you have fulfilled the quest conditions. Only one account can receive a reward per day. :: Please also note that quests that have in-game requirements are only completed when the conditions are met in rooms with at least 8 people. *'I want to see my gameplay statistics.' :: You can access the statistics in your profile, which is located at the bottom of the main page. There you can see your win rate and win/loss records. You can also check your win rate per occupation in your profile. *'What level do I have to be to play a ranked game?' :: You can play ranked games from level 20. The starting RP is set at 4000. You can raise your RP by winning games. Category:FAQ